共感
by cherryhystrix
Summary: In which Sasuke learns empathy, and Sakura realizes there's always been someone to empathize with. SasuOC, NaruSaku, and others. Previously entitled 'I'm Back'. R&R.
1. Chapter One

Hello once again my wonderful reviewers.

Well I've been dying to type up this new story so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except the plot of this story and my OC character.

**Summary: **In which Sasuke learns empathy, and Sakura realizes there's always been someone to empathize with. Previously entitled 'I'm Back'.

**Pairings: **SasuOC, NaruSaku, and others.

**Warning: **Rated T for language and such.

Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

I walked silently around where the Uchiha village once proudly stood. It was melancholy, to say the least, seeing this place again. I walked to an almost hidden corner in the village, my limbs freezing as I realized how unrecognizable it looked. My eyes misted over. It was the home I lived innocently in with my family until that damned Uchiha decided to take their lives. I knew he was still alive, but revenge was a feeling that had long ago died out. I missed my family, yes, but they were gone, and revenge would not bring me peace, never.

"Sasuke! Where are you?" A worried female voice called, interrupting my train of thought. Sasuke. The name was so familiar. Oh, Wait. Sasuke. Was it the same Sasuke I played with as a child? Fugaku's youngest son? He used to live right next door to me, didn't he? I then heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" I heard a deep voice ask almost menacingly.

I turned, surprised at the person standing before me. Beautiful may have been an understatement. Pale skin, dark hair that was spiked up in the back. He stared at me with those cold onyx eyes that, behind the monotonous façade, held pain and remorse, things of his past. Those eyes were permanently embedded into my brain, it seemed.

He reached for his kunai, but I kept my hands still, not looking for a fight.

"Can I help you?" I asked, just wanting to get back to my apartment and shower.

"You have no business on these grounds." I clenched my jaw.

"You have no idea who I am. Who are you to make such accusations?" I said, trying to keep my temper in check.

His eyes narrowed.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said calmly.

"Kimihiro Ren." I said evenly. I watched his eyes widen for a fraction of a second.

He hesitated before speaking again, his eyes scrutinizing.

"Since when are you back in Konoha?"

"Since this morning. You can't stay away from home forever, I suppose." I admitted, relaxing a bit.

"Sasuke," A pretty girl with what looked to be unusual pink hair walked up to us.

"Is everything okay? Naruto and I got worried; we haven't seen you since brunch. He was hoping we could both meet him and Sai at—"

"I'm going home." He said nonchalantly, cutting her off. The girl nodded curtly, sighing as he leaped off into the night. She glanced at me and smiled warmly.

"He's difficult, eh?" She paused for a minute, analyzing me. "You must be the returning shinobi Kakashi-sensei was talking about earlier. Welcome to Konohagakure." She bowed in respect and I returned the gesture.

"Thank you, my name is Kimihiro Ren."

"Nice to meet you, Ren. I'm Haruno Sakura, part of Sasuke's squad."

"Aa, nice to meet you too." I said almost awkwardly, unsure of what else to say. I suddenly recognized her from my days in the Academy. She and a loud-mouthed blond had been paired with Sasuke in Squad Seven, that's right.

"Well, I've got to go meet Naruto at Ichiraku's. Sasuke or not, he's gonna wanna dig in to multiple helpings of ramen; it's a wonder he's in good shape," Sakura said, absentmindedly shaking her head.

"Goodnight, Ren!" And with that, she was off.

I let a sigh slip past my lips as I slowly walked back to my new home. It was sad, realizing how much I had missed besides the rank exams. I had always been sure to be in town for that, not wanting to fall behind. I idly wondered where my last partner was when I ran into someone.

"Oh, my apologies." I said quickly, picking up the hitai-ate that had fallen to the floor with a _clank clank _and handing it to the stranger. I looked up to see just the person I had been thinking of.

His eyes widened.

"Ren? Is that you?" He asked, the familiar voice making my sullen mood dissipate.

"Good to see you again, Neji-san." I said, smiling.

He pulled me into a hug. I laughed, mostly out of surprise.

"I heard that you were in town, but I thought it was just a rumor." He admitted as he pulled away.

"Well, it wasn't. And I'm here to stay." I said, smiling as his face lit up.

"Perfect. You're in time for my wedding; it's in a few weeks." He said, and I suddenly knew why he was much more open and happy than in his serious genin and chuunin days.

"Really? Who melted Neji the Ice Cube?" He smiled almost sheepishly.

"I'll explain while I walk you home. Where do you live?"

Suddenly, I was looking forward to doing something with someone I knew from Konoha. I supposed the memories of the past wouldn't drag me down as much as I thought they would when I had finally returned.

I led the way to my place as we chatted. I learned that his soon-to-be wife was Tenten, and I could see why. They were quite the match. He reassured me that Kakashi would give me a mission in no time and offered to help me settle in if I needed it. When we got to my apartment, it was my turn to give him a hug.

"Arigatou, Neji-san. See you soon." He nodded and I waved as he left, fishing my key out of my pocket with my free hand. As I unlocked my door, I heard more footsteps. I looked over to see Sasuke, quite a few doors down. I offered him a small smile and he nodded in acknowledgement, walking into his apartment without a second glance.

I let out another sigh as I did the same, slipping off my nin-sandals.

"Difficult? Understatement of the year." I mumbled as I closed my door and went up the steps that led straight to my bedroom.

I took a quick shower, changed into my pajamas, and finally laid down in my new room.

I would unpack the remaining things tomorrow morning. Tonight, I was too emotionally drained. I didn't know coming back to Konoha would be that difficult. I still loved the village, just not what had happened within its gates.

It had been a long day. And the next few months were going to be similar. Not necessarily depressing or too stressful, but it would take some time to get back into my comfort zone again.

That much I knew.

* * *

What'd you guys think?

If I don't get **feedback **then I can't update!

So let me know by **reviewing**!

Until next time!

-Anna


	2. Chapter Two

I awoke to the sunlight leaking in through my bedroom window.

I took in a deep breath to calm my irritation and swung my legs over the bed. I would remember to buy blinds today.

It was 8:00 A.M. I should be done unpacking and organizing my things in a matter of an hour or so. I had never been one to pack heavily anyway.

I took a hot shower and changed into my regular clothing. I had been given some money from Kakashi as a gift to welcome me home, and although I didn't want to accept it, Kakashi was insistent. With that I would buy anything else that I needed for the apartment. It was thankfully already furnished, so I needn't worry about that.

I began unpacking my clothing into my closet and drawers. I did so quickly; I was itching to get outside and bask in the sunlight, perhaps even train later.

I put my money in my pocket and grabbed my key off the counter.

I walked through the village, taking in the happy demeanor of the villagers and children, and the grumpy demeanor of some elders. It was familiar, even comforting. The birds' happy songs, the children's laughter and not to mention the murmur of numerous conversations going on, gossip and otherwise, they were all sounds that every village I'd been in shared. Even the reproaching words of chastisement to the children.

"Hey, I've told you kids to stay off of my property!"

I smiled to myself as I located the store. Once I had picked up some necessities, such as porcelain plates and cups for tea, a pot and a pan for whenever I decided to cook, a few bowls, and a couple of paintings to take the dreariness out of my apartment, I sheepishly realized I should have stopped by Neji's first, since it was a lot of stuff for me to carry alone.

"Hello, do you need help with this?" I turned to see a pale man with dark locks and a fake-looking smile plastered on his face. He looked like Sasuke, minus the nonchalance and the spiky hair.

"Sai, quit being a creep!" A loud voice exclaimed. I recognized the tan, blond male with bright cerulean eyes as Uzumaki Naruto from the Academy, also on Sasuke's squad.

"I read that when you see someone in need of help, you should offer a hand. That way, they may become your friend." Sai explained, looking slightly confused at Naruto's outburst.

"What are you two idiots—oh, hello, Ren-san!" Sakura greeted, smiling. I smiled back.

"I actually could use some help, if you don't mind." Sai's smile returned and Naruto paused, looking surprised that I actually did need help, before he nodded and they both picked up a box. Sakura grabbed some of the grocery bags I had, making the weight more bearable for me. I was about to pick up the last box with my now free arm when a pale hand beat me to it. I was surprised to see Sasuke there, looking like he really didn't want to be. I nodded, smiling, as a silent thank you.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage!" The blond exclaimed, throwing a piece sign in the air.

"I am Sai. Sakura told us about you and your recent return to the village. Welcome to Konoha." He said, bowing slightly. I returned the gesture, surprised at how hospitable they were being.

"Thank you. Follow me, my apartment isn't too far." I said, weaving my way through the crowd. When we arrived, I had them place the boxes and bags on the counter.

"Do you need help unpacking this stuff?" Sakura offered after she placed down the last bag. I shook my head, smiling slightly.

"No thanks, you three have done enough. But, if you don't mind waiting, I can make some tea. I just bought some ingredients for it today." I said, trying to make some new friends within the village. I knew it would help in my path to settling in after all these years. Sakura nodded.

"Sure, let me help you. Guys, go sit at the table while I help Ren make some tea." They all nodded as they obliged. We got the tea started, and the silence was comfortable until we finished.

"So, how long have you been away from Konoha?" Sakura asked, leaning against the counter. I assumed the other three were listening in from their spot at the table, since it was quiet.

"Well, I first left Konoha right after the genin exams. You see, my family had been murdered when I was a child, and after graduating from the Academy I had gotten permission from Tsunade-sama to travel and explore the different villages and countries around here, as a new experience. Staying welled up in Konoha and doing D-rank missions just wasn't enough for me." I explained.

"Oh, so you know Granny Tsunade?" Naruto chimed in. Sakura sighed.

"Of course she did, you idiot. She's not new to the village, were you even listening?" She almost yelled, clearly irritated. Naruto looked plain scared, his eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets.

"It seems everything goes in through one eye, and out the other with Naruto, correct?" Sai offered, smiling at his attempt at a joke. It was silent for a moment before everyone burst out laughing; even Sasuke cracked a smirk.

"It's in through one ear and out the other, moron." Naruto corrected after the laughter died down. I couldn't help but smile in amusement at Sai's confused expression.

"I should re-read that book, then." He said quietly, mostly to himself. I shuffled around the boxes, knowing that the tea would be ready soon. I got out the porcelain tea cups and their matching plates, pleased when the kettle started whistling.

I glanced around and my eyes found Sasuke, onyx eyes distant. After catching wind that he had returned to the village, I was shocked. It was recent, but I couldn't remember how long exactly. I had guessed he had matured passed the whole idea of revenge, realizing that having the lives of his teammates and comrades on his hands was something he couldn't live with. I knew that his desire to kill Itachi hadn't fully died out, though. He wanted retribution, more for the clan than for himself. I couldn't say I blamed him; I wouldn't be the least bit upset if I ever woke up one day to know that Uchiha Itachi had finally died.

When he glanced over at me, I turned quickly, realizing that the tea kettle had stopped whistling as Sakura handed it to me. I poured the tea and we both served it, taking a seat at the table with the boys.

"So, Sasuke, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how long have you been back in Konoha?"

"Two weeks." He said indifferently, barely sparing me a glance. I nodded. It was a wonder his punishment didn't include life in prison. His sensei was the Hokage though, so I supposed I could see why.

"Wait, Teme knows Ren?" Naruto inquired, looking between Sasuke and me.

"Aa." Sasuke said as confirmation as I nodded.

"My family was very close to the Uchiha clan, they were… a casualty." I explained quietly. Naruto paused, obviously thinking about what I had just said.

"Why would your family be caught up in the Massacre? That doesn't make much sense." Naruto said, shaking his head.

"Drop it, Naruto." Sakura said gently, and I noticed that Sasuke's jaw was clenched, his shoulders tense. It was silent for a few moments before I spoke up.

"What…what about the Akatsuki, and Orochimaru? Are they the reason parts of the village are under construction?" I asked, my curiosity outweighing the want to avoid any heavy topics.

"Pain from the Akatsuki invaded the village before Sasuke returned. Naruto fought him. It was a rough battle and the village took some hits. As for Orochimaru...he's dead. He wanted to use Sasuke's body since his own was growing weak, but Sasuke killed him before making his escape." Sakura explained. I nodded.

"I see." It was all I could say. Sasuke really did want to come back to Konoha then. It was quiet until Naruto got up, stretching and yawning loudly.

"Alright, thanks for the tea, Ren-san. I think we should all go out to Ichiraku's sometime, Teme's treat!" Naruto suggested, smiling mischievously when Sasuke glared at him. Sakura nodded, standing up as Sasuke and Sai followed suit.

"I'm heading to the hospital to help out. Kakashi hasn't been handing out too many missions for us lately, so that's where I've been spending most of my time." I nodded in understanding.

"Okay, thanks again for your help. See ya!" I said, following everyone and waiting until they had their sandals on before closing the door behind them. I was startled when I turned to see Sasuke still standing behind me, stoic as ever.

"Oh, I thought…what is it?" I trailed off, noticing an unreadable look on his face.

"I…" he paused, thinking before he finished his sentence.

"I'm glad you're back." He said nonchalantly, not looking me in the eye. I stood there for a moment, very, very surprised. A smile broke out on my face and I nodded as he walked away. Before he was out of earshot, I said,

"Me too."

I turned, walking to my kitchen to finish unpacking. I did so, making sure everything was neat and clean.

Afterwards, I stalked off to my room, wanting to get my weapons, maybe buy some new ones, and train for a while. When I entered, my body froze as I took in the sight before me. Black cloak with red clouds, dark hair, and red Sharingan eyes piercing through dark bangs. It was the most horrifying image, yet it was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

"Hello, Ren."

* * *

There's chapter two. Please **review**, I need to know what you guys think of it. Also, no flamers or rude reviews please! I already got one and it was less than pleasant. ^^; Thanks!

Until next time!

-Anna


	3. Chapter Three

Hi, everyone! I know I suck at updating, but better late than never, eh? I've become really accustomed to SasuSaku stories at this point, but I think breaking out of my comfort zone would be good, so I've decided to take this story off hold. -Insert the sound of cheering children here-

**ATTENTION:** Before you read this chapter, please note that I have edited and revised the first two chapters, since my writing style has changed quite a bit over the time it has been since I've last updated.

Disclaimer counts for the entire story, **I do not own **_**Naruto**_** or the characters and I am not in any way, shape, or form affiliated with it. I'm just a fan. ^^**

Enjoy!

* * *

Sunlight leaked in through my window, flooding the room. My face pinched in irritation. Hadn't I bought blinds yesterday? Wait, why are my hands in chains?

Suddenly, everything came crashing back as I tried lifting myself up, my sore muscles screaming at me to do just the opposite. I was on a cold cement floor in an empty room. The only thing that even remotely adorned the room was the window too high up for anyone to reach, with metal bars, something akin to what a prison would have. I mentally berated myself. How the hell could I have let myself get caught? Admittedly my opponent was an S-rank criminal, and he got me from a ninja's most vulnerable spot: my back. I had luckily woken up before he had brought me to this awful place, managing to somehow wrench myself from his iron hold. It was probably the adrenaline. I knew my fate had been decided then, though. If he had wanted me to escape, I could've easily done so. But apparently, that isn't what Uchiha Itachi had in mind for me. I idly noticed that any weapons I had on me had been confiscated. I furrowed my eyebrows together. I had nothing but hand-to-hand combat to protect myself, or feet-to-hand with these damned chains. Vulnerability was not one of my strong suits.

The heavy metal door in front of me groaned as someone pushed it open. I tried to get up but was in far too much pain to do so.

"Trying to get up is useless, you are far too injured. Luckily, I can heal you." A monotone voice explained matter-of-factly, as if he wasn't holding an injured kunoichi from his childhood captive. I sneered, knowing he would never do such a thing out of pure _empathy_. I wondered if he even knew the meaning of the word.

"What do you want?" I asked, wanting him to get to the point. I knew I wouldn't like it anyway.

"Nothing you haven't done for me already." He said, getting down on his haunches. He healed most of the external injuries and lessened the pain greatly, but I was still extremely confused at his words.

"Why am I here?" I demanded, still frustrated.

"Stop asking questions. You will be back in your pathetic village soon enough. We're switching bases soon, so be ready to move out."

I scoffed as he left the room, the door making a loud noise as he shut it.

As if I have anything else to do.

* * *

When Itachi came back I was standing and ready to leave. He barely glanced my way as I followed him and another cloaked figure out into the forest. By his shark-like features and huge sword, I assumed he was Hoshigaki Kisame.

I've read the bingo book too many times, I thought to myself, nearly every name and face embedded in the back of my mind.

When I had left the village to travel, I studied the bingo book, trained with some of the shinobi and stayed with kind families in an attempt to fully understand the distinct aspects of the varying cultures. It was a good experience, and I was always glad I had done it. It had gotten my mind off of the Uchiha Massacre, for the most part. Even today, it was still hard to wrap my mind around the fact that my family had been a casualty. Or at least I'd like to think it was so. But my closeknit clan was nonexistent albeit outspoken, making them hard to be forgotten or ignored. They had no good reason to be annihilated like they were, at least not that I knew of, but I could never put a finger on _why_. I shook my head, noticing the trees in the forest. They were familiar, the abundance of leaves being no doubt part of the Leaf. I knew we couldn't be too far from Konohagakure, from the looks of it.

I was startled to an abrupt halt when I sensed a familiar chakra signature nearby before it disappeared. Kisame half-turned to me.

"Keep it moving, kid." He said, clearly annoyed. I silently obliged, but slowly, knowing that a fight was about to break out soon, apparently before Itachi and Kisame realized it. Kisame let out a quiet growl, noticing my hesitation.

"_Speed it up!_"

Before I could respond, a flurry of blond, black and orange went straight for Kisame, but he easily evaded it. I heard a loud battle cry before the ground beneath me shook me to my core, breaking into pieces. I managed to pump enough chakra into my legs in time to land on a nearby tree branch. I could sense three more chakra signatures around us, and I knew it was a team from the Leaf looking for me. I was surprised but not in a bad way, a pleasant feeling of acknowledgement swelling in my chest before Itachi's monotone voice fueled my irritation once again.

"Kisame," he said calmly, as if he wasn't being ambushed. Before I could respond he threw me over his shoulder, and I let out an "oof!" that would've been embarrassing in any other situation.

"You handle Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto. You can easily take on three at once, you'll be fine." Kisame nodded, and I couldn't help but think that the somewhat compliment sounded almost resigned. It was very, very unusual and I couldn't understand why I interpreted it as I did. Suddenly, we were moving, and I helplessly watched as Itachi's feet pounced from branch to branch. I abruptly noticed a strong and all-too-familiar chakra signature following us. I meekly moved my head up, my eyes meeting menacing red ones.

All of a sudden, Itachi shifted me on his shoulder, an unbearable pain ripping through my body as I realized he had broken my ankle. I let out a gut-wrenching sound before the Sharingan eyes in front of my line of vision became blurry and I passed out once again.

_Damnit._

* * *

It's about time, right? I know it wasn't the longest of chapters, sorry. ^^; I hope you enjoyed it regardless.

Please leave me a review and let me know what you think of the revised version. I really like how it's coming along.

Until next time,

-Anna


	4. Chapter Four

Darkness seemed to envelop me. For how long, I couldn't tell. It was just a never-ending sea of black. No dreams, no nightmares, nothing.

That was until I finally saw a glimmer of light. Had I died? Was this the infamous light that I had to step into for it to all be over?

"I still do not understand. How could Sasuke have gone out after him alone like that?" The quiet voice of a man asked, his tone that of genuine confusion.

"It's his brother we're talking about here, Sai. He took away everything he had." Another voice answered. Naruto, it was Naruto's voice, more serious than usual. There was a pause before a female voice spoke, and immediately I recognized it as Sakura's.

"It seems like Ren is the only thing from his childhood that's remained unscathed. If she doesn't pull through, I can't imagine how he'd feel or what he'd do."

Those words were the words that pulled me out of the darkness as my silvery-gray eyes fluttered open. The lights were too bright, making my head ache almost instantaneously.

"She's awake!" I heard Naruto exclaim excitedly, and I turned my head slightly to see the trio standing before me, the blurry colors gradually becoming clear images. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai stood there, all smiling down at me. Naruto's face had broken out into a toothy grin, nothing out of the usual, but even Sai's fake smile was swapped for genuine one.

"What happened? Where's Sasuke?" I sat up, ignoring my muscles' protests. Sakura gently pushed me back down, and I took a breath to calm my irritation, keeping in mind that I _had_ just woken up.

"Take it easy, Ren. You were captured by Uchiha Itachi, and we ambushed him while he was on the move with you and his partner Hoshigaki Kisame. He managed to escape, but Sasuke went after him alone. We stupidly didn't realize it in time to back him up; although I'm sure he wouldn't have wanted it anyway. When we finished off Kisame we found him laying over you, unconscious, and we eventually found Itachi's body not too far away." Sakura explained, not meeting my gaze as she reached the end of her explanation.

"You mean…Sasuke killed him? Where is he?" I asked, taken aback. If Sasuke had fought against Itachi, I could only begin to imagine the condition he was in. My gut twisted at the thought.

"Well, a little while ago Shizune told me that Kakashi had requested him, so they must be speaking right now, or maybe even finishing up." My eyebrows furrowed together at her answer. He had already healed? Wait.

"How long have I been out?" I asked warily. A slight frown tugged at the sides of her mouth.

"You were in a coma for a little over two weeks now," I blinked, taking in what she had just told me. I probably hadn't missed much in that case. I had half-expected it to be longer, but it bothered me that I had been out for two weeks. What _had_ I missed?

As if reading my mind, she continued. "In fact, Sasuke just got released yesterday morning. He was in a worse state than you; even Tsunade-sama came in and helped accelerate his healing. You haven't missed much though, trust me. We've spent most of our time in here with you and Sasuke. You were out cold, I expected you to be out for a while longer. Nevertheless, we're all glad you're awake," She said, pausing as she picked up my chart from the edge of the bed. I nodded in silent agreement, I was glad too.

"You should be out in a few hours. Your injuries are healed for the most part; you just have a bad gash on your side. You'll need to keep it bandaged for at least another week. Your right ankle was fractured pretty badly, but nothing too serious. The bone has already healed, but I put a tight fabric around it that you'll need to keep on for a few days until you can get back to rigorous activities. Oh, you'll need crutches as well," She explained, gesturing to a pair of crutches near the door.

"After you've healed enough to stop using the crutches, and _only_ after that, you can go back to _light_ training; I would suggest taijutsu. You'll need the extra chakra if you want your injuries to finish healing at a good rate. Then you can gradually make your way make to using ninjutsu again. You got off lucky; if you weren't a shinobi you'd be stuck here a lot longer. Any questions?" She finished professionally, leaving me surprised. I supposed I hadn't put much thought into her saying she helped out at the hospital.

"Uh, no. Thank you for your help."

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

"Hm?" Sakura hummed half-heartedly in question, grabbing a folder from a compartment on the door.

"I say we go get Sasuke-teme and head over to Ichiraku's to celebrate Ren getting better, my treat!" Naruto chirped happily, grinning as he gave me a thumbs-up. Sakura arched a pink eyebrow at his suggestion.

"Are you sure you have enough money to buy all of us ramen? You do remember what happened last time you offered to pay for dinner, don't you?" Sakura asked skeptically, finishing off the question with a glare. Naruto laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, uh, I'll settle for paying half then. Teme can pay for the rest." He said, his grin returning, more mischievous this time.

"Alright, but only if Ren feels comfortable. This isn't your first time using crutches, right, Ren-san?" She asked, peering down at the folder she had opened a moment ago.

"No, I had broken my left leg as a kid." Sakura nodded.

"Okay, so this shouldn't be too difficult for you. Let's give it a shot. Sai, hand me the crutches, please." She said as I sat up, more slowly this time. She slipped an arm around my back and gently helped me get on my feet, handing me the crutches. I let out a quiet sigh of relief as I found it easy to to walk over to the futon at the corner of the room and back to the bed. Some things always come back to you.

"Do you feel any pain?" I shook my head.

"Just some muscle soreness, nothing I can't handle." She nodded.

"Okay, looks like I can release you early and Naruto can have his ramen. I have some clothes and your house key for you, so I'll lead you to the bathroom. There's a shower in there so you don't have to go home." I smiled, grateful, as I went to the bathroom, eager to let the hot water soothe my aching muscles.

I didn't realize how quickly things would go haywire after my return to Konoha, and now that I had time to think for myself, I wondered why Itachi kidnapped me, why he had taken the lives of my family members in the first place, _why, why, why_?

I hated the question. For as long as I could remember my mother had always smiled down at me when I asked her _why_ after something bad had occurred. And every single time she would lightly pat my head, occasionally brushing a stray strand of dark golden brown hair out of my face, saying, "_Don't ask why, little one, just say, 'okay.'_"

But this time, I couldn't just push all my thoughts away with a small smile and a nod. I knew, the way my gut seemed to churn with some weird feeling (perhaps it was a knowing feeling, or perhaps it was my anticipation), that the reason was within reach, I just had to dig a little deeper. And somehow, something told me that I was getting close.

* * *

As we made our way towards Hokage Tower, I noticed Sakura's proximity and after a moment I realized that she was making sure she was close enough to help me if I were to fall or stumble, as she knew it'd been years since I'd last used crutches. I couldn't help but feel like these three had silently been weaving their way into my life, making themselves my first friends in Konoha after my many years absent. I found it difficult to fight the smile that tugged at my lips.

When we got there, my small smile fell as soon as my eyes found Sasuke. The tense, square set to his shoulders, his hands (probably clenched into fists) stuffed in his pockets, his jaw clenched and, worst of all, the red peeking out from beneath his black eyes.

He was mad; furious, even.

His eyes found mine for a fraction of a second before he wrenched his gaze away to anything that wasn't me or Squad Seven. I frowned, but Naruto seemed oblivious.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme, we're heading to Ichiraku's with Ren since she's up and running now, wanna—"

Naruto was cut off with a cold, "I'm not hungry" as he stalked off towards his apartment. Naruto turned to Sakura-chan and they exchanged a look before turning to face Sai and me.

"It's probably best if we leave him alone for a while. Let's just head to Ichiraku's."

Everyone nodded and we made our way to Ichiraku's. I silently wondered what Kakashi had said to Sasuke to make him so upset.

"Ramen with miso pork, please!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, and I absentmindedly realized then that he would always do things more loudly than everyone else.

Despite Squad Seven's amusing banter throughout the duration of the meal, I couldn't fight the worried feeling in the pit of my stomach. I polished off my meal quickly, telling myself that it was because a coma makes you hungry and not because I wanted to make sure Sasuke hadn't done anything ridiculous out of anger. I knew, some part of me knew that Sasuke was different now and he wouldn't do anything reckless again, but another part of me wanted, needed to know he was okay, and I wouldn't see the end of this gut feeling until I had at least seen him. I stood silently, grabbing the wooden crutches and tucking them under my arms.

"Thank you for accompanying me. I should get going, though, being in a coma takes plenty out of you."

* * *

Sakura blinked, surprised that Ren-san was leaving so soon. Then again, a voice in her head told her _"Of course she's leaving" _as she said goodbye and watched her walk away. She had a bond with Sasuke that was different from training together and taking a kunai for one another. Although she was sure that Ren would do the latter for him, she had grown up with him, and shared memories, happy and otherwise, that no part of Squad Seven would ever fully understand.

Sakura knew, and despite the light tinge of jealousy in her chest, she accepted the fact that they would never know the pain, the desperation of having someone you love disappear, never to return, no matter how hard you wished or how many tears you shed for them. She had lost Sasuke, once, but he was back and this was how it should be; they were all happy. She knew that Sasuke was her teammate, her comrade, and even one of her best friends, but for her, love had long ago been crossed off the list. She loved Sasuke, but not in the way 13-year-old Sakura did; not anymore. She couldn't be more happy with the way things were, and she'd be damned if she let the person who (she _finally_ realized) had been there for her, is there for her, and always would be there for her slip away.

"Will that be all?" Ayame asked, skillfully balancing their empty bowls as she jarred Sakura from her train of thought. She was shocked to see that Naruto had only eaten one bowl. Said boy with a black hole for a stomach sighed, looking at Ayame.

"I only had enough money for three bowls," he said, his features crestfallen as he let out another exasperated sigh.

"Stupid teme." He mumbled. Ayame blinked.

"You actually have enough money for two more bowls, Naruto. Kimihiro-san covered the bill, and I guess she accounted for your huge appetite." Ayame informed him, smiling.

Sakura and Sai exchanged smiles as Naruto perked up, grinning from ear to ear as he skillfully divided a new pair of wooden chopsticks.

"Two more bowls of ramen with miso pork it is!"

* * *

Ren took a breath as she walked towards the distantly familiar training grounds. She knew Sasuke was never the most talkative person, even before the Massacre he was that way, but she knew that whatever Kakashi had told him had upset his usually calm and stoic demeanor and that meant it was important. He was mature enough to know whether or not Ren should know, and if he didn't think so then she would just leave him be. It wasn't a difficult task, as she knew Sasuke better than she knew herself.

With that in mind, she stepped on to Training Grounds Three, and was surprised when she was met with an eerie quiet. After a moment she could smell burning wood and looked around to see numerous trees destroyed, some emitting smoke from the infamous Fireball Jutsu and others split completely in half. She realized that he must've unsheathed the chokutō she had always seen perched behind him as she noticed the clean cuts some of the fallen trees had.

She finally found him, somehow managing a casual elegance about him as he sat on a newly formed tree stump. She silently sat down next to him, realizing that the sun was setting and night would fall before she knew it, the cicadas singing somewhere within the forest. She looked at him, his lips set in a tight line and jaw still clenched, his gaze looking down at nothing in particular.

"Sasuke-kun," she kept her voice soft yet strong, not realizing that she attached the long-unused surname to his name until after it slipped out of her mouth. His eyes slid to her, red with Sharingan. She realized how hard he was trying not to let the anger wash over him and take control like he once had. It had pulled him in like a tidal wave, not allowing him to distinguish up from down. She watched him for a moment as he clenched and unclenched his jaw. No wonder he had decimated a good amount of the forest surrounding Training Grounds Three.

"What's bothering you?" she finally asked, her quiet voice seeming loud against the quiet of the area. His gaze never moved as he took a minute to think about his next words.

"I know the truth about the death of our clans." His words came out smoothly, calmly, without a hint of emotion. But his eyes spoke every emotion that his lips omitted. Her gaze hardened and she subconsciously straightened as she readied herself for something she was sure she would like just as much as he did.

"Tell me."

* * *

How'd you guys like chapter four? I think it came out pretty well; I spent a good amount of time re-reading it and tweaking things here and there. I'm sure you all noticed that I changed POV towards the end; I think this will be the last chapter where we have Ren's POV, maybe not, but I'm keeping it omniscient for a little while to shed some light on other characters.

Be sure to **review** and let me know what you think. Also, if you happen to pick up any mistakes, let me know so I can try to fix them ASAP!

Thanks again for the continued support! Even just one review fuels me to keep writing, I love knowing that you guys enjoy my work. :)

**Also:** I know this is a little off topic, but if you're like me and you are a huge SasuSaku fan, please check out the Announcements on my profile for an exciting announcement that I'm sure all SasuSaku shippers will enjoy!

Until next time,  
-Anna


	5. Chapter Five

Hi everyone! Before you start reading this next chapter, please note:  
There is an important piece of information at the end of chapter four of this story that I edited. You may or may not notice it now but make sure you've read the last part of chapter four. Thank you!

Sorry for the slight delay, but I'm drowning in schoolwork. ;o;

Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura sighed, exasperatedly blowing a stray strand of pink hair out of her face.

"He's even late on our first date, figures." She mumbled when the subject of her aggravation finally arrived.

"You're late, Naruto." Sakura deadpanned once he was in earshot, glaring menacingly. He gave her a sheepish grin, and Sakura couldn't hold on to her annoyance any longer, especially after what he said next.

"I-I'm sorry, Sakura! I wanted to make you anko dumplings, but they ended up ruined, so I stopped by on the way to pick some up." He explained, grinning as he lifted the plastic bag dangling from his hand. Sakura smiled, surprised that he had actually cooked (well, _tried _to cook) for her.

"Alright, you're off the hook this time. Now let's dig in, I'm starving." She said, reaching into her picnic basket and handing him a bento and some chopsticks. He started chowing down immediately and obnoxiously. _Typical Naruto_, Sakura thought as she began eating her own.

"Dis is gweat, Sakuwa!" Naruto exclaimed, sending a few pieces of rice flying everywhere. Sakura's eye twitched involuntarily.

"I finally accept your date offer and you can't afford a few table manners? Chew, swallow, _then_ talk, Naruto!" She said, shaking her head. She was surprised when he didn't answer. When she looked back up at him, he was quietly shoveling smaller amounts of food into his mouth at a time. Sakura giggled and he frowned slightly.

"What? Am I doing it wrong?" He asked after swallowing another mouthful. She smiled, letting out another light laugh as he smiled back. They ate in comfortable silence for a little while, and when the food was gone, Naruto turned to Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura?" He said, his tone more quiet and serious.

"Hm?" She asked, putting away the empty bento and leaning back against the tree behind her.

"Do you think Sasuke's doing okay?" He asked quietly, eyes glazed over and distant. Sakura blinked, surprised. Her gaze softened. _Naruto…he's constantly worrying about everyone but himself, it seems._

"Well, of course. It'll take a while for him to fully warm up to the village and everyone again, especially with the ANBU trailing behind him everywhere he goes. He admitted he was wrong, and he knew coming back was never going to be easy. But I know he's here because he's willing to do it, and I also know he's content. I think everything is the way it should be. We _finally_ brought him back. And Ren coming back has been good for his rehabilitation, too. It seems like our family just keeps growing, huh?" Sakura answered, throwing in the last part as an afterthought. When Naruto said nothing else, she gestured for him to sit next to her.

"Look, you can see the sunset perfectly from here." Naruto obliged, smiling when he caught sight of it. The red orange sun lay amidst the blue sky, which was now tinged with various shades of pink, purple, orange and red, casting a beautiful glow onto the lake in front of them. Sakura let out a breath of amazement.

"It's a shame that we're too caught up in life most of the time to enjoy a daily marvel like this. Man, I need a vacation."

As she spoke, Naruto turned his attention to her, the orange light from the sun seeming to make her light up. He was left breathless. He wondered if she realized how beautiful she was. Sakura, noticing his staring, turned to him and smiled. That's when he decided to wrap an arm around her waist, urging her closer. Sakura obliged, but laughed when she realized what he was trying to do.

"Ah, ah, ah, Naruto," she said, gently placing a hand on his jaw and moving his head so she could place a tender kiss on his cheek. She lingered there for a moment, enjoying the feel of his surprisingly soft and warm skin under her lips. She pulled away, sinking down so she could lay her head on his chest.

"You've gotta wait until the second date for a kiss." She said, giving up on trying to hide the warmth that found its way to her cheeks. She could feel the rumble in his chest as Naruto laughed, lighthearted and genuine.

"Aw, man." He feigned disappointment, keeping his hand wrapped protectively around her waist as a comfortable silence wrapped around them for a few moments.

"I'll always be here for you, Sakura." he said, the words seeming to form on his lips before he could stop them. Sakura's smile never left her lips, the euphoric feeling of belonging settling deep into her gut.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun."

_We finally brought him back._

Sakura's words echoed in his head, and Naruto knew that the happiness that he felt could never be replaced.

_Everything is the way it should be._

Because if only for this moment, Sakura's words rang true; everything was.

* * *

Neji sighed as he anxiously paced back and forth. Tenten had told him to let her deal with all the wedding arrangements, but he hated just sitting around doing nothing.

He finally sat down, cracking open a book to try to get his mind off of it, but after a few minutes he realized he wasn't actually reading, he was just aimlessly turning through the pages, barely skimming his eyes over the text.

"Hello, Neji!" a familiar, too cheerful voice came from his doorway. He put the book down to see Rock Lee smiling down at him.

"I have completed the mission successfully!" Neji cocked an eyebrow.

"It wasn't a mission, Lee, but that was fast. What did I send you to do again?" He asked, too caught up in sulking over his fiancé not letting him do anything to remember.

"Ren-san has been released from the hospital and is doing well. I am sure she has returned to her regularly youthful routine!" Lee exclaimed. Neji nodded. He had heard of Ren being admitted into the hospital a couple of weeks ago and wanted to make sure she was okay, but he didn't want Tenten to show up while he was out. That was when Lee showed up at his door and Neji took advantage of it to send him instead. Which was better; he did the job faster than Neji would have, what with Lee always trying to outdo himself.

"Thank you. I should probably give her a visit, then, to remind her about the wedding. Lee, stay here. If Tenten returns, tell her I'll be right back." Neji instructed, already slipping on his sandals.

"Yes, sir!"

Neji closed the door behind him without another word, happy to be able to take a leisurely stroll through the village. He didn't like staying in his apartment, not now that it was barren and dark compared to Tenten's bright one. Soon enough, it would be theirs, and he couldn't wait to move out. He passed by a familiar ramen shop and decided to peek in. Perhaps he could remind Naruto about the wedding too. He was pretty forgetful; Neji wouldn't be surprised if he had already forgotten. He was surprised when he saw Sai there, standing alone, talking to a giggling and blushing Ayame, a genuine-looking smile on his lips. He heard Sai bidding her goodbye, saying something about a mission, and was about to turn to leave, so Neji quickly retreated and continued his walk, deciding not to interrupt. He let out a quiet snort of amusement when he was a fair distance from the shop. Sai, of all people, was making moves on Ayame. He vaguely wondered how Teuchi would feel about that before shrugging the thought away.

His attention was pulled to various, bright-colored bouquets of flowers an old woman was selling. He could bring one for Ren as a get-well-soon gift, and bring one to Tenten. He nodded to himself and bought them before continuing to Ren's place. When he finally arrived, he knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked once again and got the same result.

"Hm. I wonder where she could be."

* * *

Ren sighed as she approached the entrance to the familiar place, unwanted memories filling her brain as she glanced around the familiar buildings. She shook her head, something she was doing a lot lately as she tried to get rid of the thoughts. She was here for one reason and then she'd leave. Sasuke had wanted to talk to her in private rather than out in the open, and Ren had agreed. The answers were so close she could almost taste them, and although nervousness stirred within her at the thought, she had to silence the _why_ once and for all.

She made the familiar hand signs and found herself in a dark, spacious room. By the stone walls lined with unlit torches and the slight stuffiness, she assumed she was underground in a secret rendezvous spot of some sort. She turned, a sudden orange glow casting on the walls catching her attention. Sasuke stood there, torch in hand, emotionless features highlighted by the faint glow. He placed the torch on the wall and Ren walked over to him, putting her arms around his shoulders and hugging him. Sasuke tensed, surprised and not one for physical contact, but relaxed after a moment, putting his arms around her.

Ren somehow knew he needed a hug, and the fact that she knew him so well, even after all this time, certainly surprised him. They lingered there for a moment before Ren pulled away, and Sasuke was surprised to admit that he immediately missed her warmth. Not that he was going to tell her that, but it was exactly what he needed. Just having her here made things better, because she of all people truly understood.

She took a seat on the floor, preparing herself for what she was about to hear. She was getting drained just trying to come up with some kind of explanation in her mind. He gracefully sat down across from her, his expert façade still in place.

"Okay, Sasuke. Tell me."

* * *

There it is, I hope you all liked it. I enjoyed writing the NaruSaku fluff (first time shipping them) and giving some insight on Neji and the wedding. The next chapter will explain everything on Ren's clan, so be sure to stay tuned for that!

I've already started working on the next chapter and I think the story will be done within the next one or two chapters or so, yay! First finished story in a while; I'm excited! Thanks to whoever has been sticking with me, I love you guys!

Until next time,  
-Anna


End file.
